deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet and Clank
Ratchet & Clank are two of the most famous heroes across the galaxy- having countless times turned the tide against armies of robots, evil empires, vile corporations and Nefarious schemes. Ratchet is a Lombax, a race of cat-like humanoids from the planet Fastoon. When the evil Tachyon nearly wiped out the Lombax civilization, Ratchet's father Kaiden sent the still very young Ratchet far away- eventually leading him to the Solana system, on a small, underdeveloped planet called Veldin. As a result, Ratchet grew up alone, and is often mistakenly referred to as the last Lombax. He discovered early on that he had an affinity for machinery and repairing things- building his own spaceship from scratch, with only complicated computer navigation systems keeping him from travelling the galaxy on adventures- leading to his first meeting with his best friend and long time partner, Clank. Clank was a small robot, and the "son" of the legendary keeper of the Great Clock- Orvus, and the true heir to the title of Time Keeper of the Great Clock. Clank was assembled in a factory alongside countless war machines for the evil Chairman Drek, who planned to wipe out the Solana galaxy to create a new planet for his people, the Blarg, after Drek's greed turned their original homes into an inhospitable wasteland. Discovering that Drek's plans would destroy countless lives, Clank decided to seek out the help of the hero Captain Qwark, stealing a ship and flying away- only to be shot down on the planet Veldin, where he was recovered and repaired by Ratchet. They teamed up, though they weren't the friendliest of allies at first, to defeat Drek and save the Solana galaxy- becoming close friends over the course of the adventure. Together, they would continue to travel from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, fighting evil and protecting the innocent wherever they could, wielding a ridiculous arsenal of weaponry and gadgets to "rip the galaxy a new one". Battle vs. Jak & Daxter (by Ethank14) Ratchet is walking into haven city not noticing daxter watching them and running to jak mistakenly informing him that he spotted some metal heads. as he cautiously approaches them clank notes his presents and says to ratchet, "some locals maby we should ask about nefarious. as ratchet walks up Jak adsorbes some blue eco and charges at ratchet nocking him off his feet. as ratchet gets up he has clank use the long jump to get away and pulls out the combuster pistol and starts firing at jak who gets grazed in the leg burning it. jak pulls out the red mod morph gun and starts firing. as he starts to run out of ammo Ratchet yells "clank go try to find some ammo. Daxter sees clank run off and goes to follow him tackling him and pulling out his bug zapper as he starts to stab clank clank punches him and slows time allow ing him to escape and find plasma strikers ammo. Meanwhile ratchet and Jak have moved into close range combat. JAk uses his blue eco to get close but ratchet ties and shock him using the shock ravenger. however jak tears it ous and uses his blue eco enhanced speed to pary and counter the omniwrench. just the daxter runs into the clearing and faints clank runs and gives Ratchet the plasma striker ammo. Jak realising its a sniper rifle absorbes some yellow eco and runs away to the opposite side of the area they each trade blows as they both pull out their ultimate weapons the ryno and the peacemaker. As they fire their battleground fills up with smoke and a haze of blood. After the smoke clears both are standing with their short range weapons drawn however at that moment the combined forces of Kor and Nefarious start to attack the city. As jak looks oon in horror Ratchet offers hime some nanotech and they jump off together to fight the enemy winner: Tie Expert's Opinion in both the votes and their weapons the warriors were even. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:PA Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warrior Pairs Category:Robot Warriors